Parakeet the RainWing
This character belongs to Puppy please don’t without permission! Coding by Jelly! Appearance Parakeet’s main scales are normally set to something close to plasma or sky blue. Her underbelly is light minty green, with more of a rosy pink color on her lines and other scales. Her little circles are normally light purple, matching her eyes, but they very easily turn orange in irritation around dragons more than any of the others do. Her spikes and horns are grayish blue, running along her spine like any other RainWing’s, and her underwings are orange. This goes for her frill, as well. And overall, Parakeet is built like any normal RainWing. A slender, small body to be able to travel the treetops of the Rainforest, though she’s a tid bit taller than your average RainWing. She wears no jewelry, save for a colorful feather earring on her left ear she wears when around dragons to show her friendship with the animals. Backstory Parakeet lived normally in the Rainforest, for the first three years of her life, anyway. She was always interested in animals, and befriended a sloth she named Velderick, Vel for short. She didn’t know why she named him that, just that she did. On venom shooting practice with another RainWing-Oak, if she remembered his name correctly- she learned that they were related but did very little with that information. A few weeks later she decided the tiny RainWing Village was too small for her to study animals, and went away to a secluded tree she turned into her own little treehouse. And since she was three, all into Parakeet’s current age, she’s studied the animals of the Rainforest with her sloth, one day hoping to go to a nice school to learned more about the animal kingdom. And who knows, maybe in the time of the actual stories (3rd arc), Glory sent Parakeet to Jade Mountian after hearing of the RainWing’s fondness of animals. My stories don’t go that far, so we’ll never know. Personality Calm, collected, and organized are some ways Parakeet would describe herself if you ever asked her. Most everyone else would say they’ve never known her long enough to really tell, only that she was always set on her goal. Parakeet always had her way with animals, and quickly decided she liked them better than dragons. She’s grown quite socially awkward in the years she spent with only animals to talk to, and often times would avoid as much dragons as possible when she needs to do something that involves being near other dragons. Parakeet’s just a pure loner, but admires how much quieter it is at night without a thousand snoring dragons around her. Relations Parakeet truly doesn’t know that many dragons. But that’s only the dragons. Oak- REDOOOOOO Other * a parakeet is a type of bird * Velderick is named Velderick because, well... I randomly thought of a name and there it was. One of the few names I’ve thought of with my own brain. * Parakeet is the queen of snarcasm (snarky sarcasm) Here’s a Gallery! DFA453D7-AD75-4A3D-9110-CDAB878F1D78.jpeg|Parakeet’s Aesthetic DB9F8CD9-E229-4338-BCD7-96A3DF98FC5F.jpeg|Base by Fear, colored by Jelly A10CCB49-1B44-4832-B343-2EA4E3B09735.png|Base by Joy Ang, colored by me Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (PuppyLuvr06)